Don't mess with the book
by georgiapearshouse27
Summary: My first storie be as harsh as you need to be with reviews: Iruka takes Kakashi's book but whys he so mad? WARNING BOYxBOY
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer night and Iruka was walking back to his apartment to have tea, a shower, and then bed simple, but he'll be having a bit of a surprise when he arrives because Kakashi was feeling exceptionally 'naughty' tonight and had chosen his lover, Iruka to play with.

Iruka reached his apartment and entered and was walking over to the kitchen when he heard a noise in the bedroom, so he went to investigate, Kakashi had laid a trap in the door way so that when Iruka entered he would be tied up with his legs slightly spread, and Iruka walk right into it.

Iruka heard a voice behind him say "Well well, look what I've caught here." Kakashi was behind him, smirking under his mask. "Kakashi did you do this? Please untie me." Iruka said slightly startled at what was happening. "What would the fun be if you where untied, be sides its better this way." Kakashi said in a way which made Iruka shudder a little. Kakashi moved closer to Iruka and wrapped his muscular arms around his waist, kissing up and down Iruka's neck.

"Ka...Kakashi what are you doing?" Kakashi put a finger on Iruka's lips.

"Shh, shh no need for words, unless you want to _scream._" Kakashi gave a little laugh which sounded evil and then returned to Iruka's neck, he than snaked his hand off Iruka's lips and down to undo his belt, Iruka's jeans dropped to the floor. Iruka's eyes widened, not that he wasn't enjoying it he was just a little shocked and startled. Kakashi slipped his hand into Iruka's boxers and gripped his member with his hand and slowly started to pump getting faster and faster till Kakashi felt something wet and warm on his hand.

"Ooh Iruka did I turn you on that much, you've already started to get _'wet'_?" Kakashi asked in a rhetorical way and snickered at same time. Kakashi pulled his hand out and undid his own belt and slipped out his trousers and boxers throwing them aside, Iruka looked over his shoulder and saw that Kakashi also had a stiff on. "Looks like I had the same effect on you, Kakashi."

"Iruka you're speaking, what did I tell you?" Kakashi said and he rewrapped his arms around Iruka's waist.

Know that Kakashi was close to Iruka he could start what he wanted, first he started to kiss/nibbling Iruka's neck again and kept rubbing his 9" length and was also rubbing his own cock very close to Iruka's entrance teasing him until he begged for it. Iruka was stuck, moaning like it was his first time, well it was in this position any way. Iruka finally gave in and said, well shouted "Fuck stick it in me, I want it, go on do it!"

"Finally gave in huh, as you wish." Kakashi slowly started entering Iruka, Iruka gripped on to the door frame and Kakashi gripped Iruka's hips as he entered deeper and deeper.

"God damn, have you got...Aghh...bigger 'Kashi?!" Iruka shouted as it entered him deeper still.

"Only you would know 'Ruka...its aghh only for you aghh." Kakashi answered as he entered Iruka. (_Damn Iruka seems tighter than last night._) Kakashi thought to himself. When he was fully in he warned Iruka "Ok hope you're ready I'm gona start moving." And with that Kakashi started to move slow and gentle at first and gradually got faster and harder increasing with every thrust he made. They both, still in the door way, where moaning and sometimes screaming with pleasure until finally Iruka yelled "I'm gona...AGGHH..."

"Uh uh...me too." Kakashi said in between moans.

After another minute they both came, Kakashi inside Iruka filling him, and Iruka all over his shirt, shouting in pleasure as they came. "God damn...There's too much...!" Screamed Iruka as they both came to the end. They both stood there after breathing very heavily, Kakashi undid the trap and helped Iruka to the bed and cleaned him up, Iruka felt too weak to even stand any more, they both lay in bed, Iruka put his arms around Kakashi's chest cuddling up to him, Kakashi had one arm on Iruka and one behind his own head and that's how they stand for the rest of the night asleep, even though Iruka felt really sour.

A/N: Hope you liked it, sorry if it sounds odd it's my first try that I found out, please leave a review and I'm working on next chapter. Oh I don't own any of the people used in this.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright morning when Iruka woke up, but Kakashi had already left the apartment, (_He always does this, he slams my ass then leaves while I sleep._) Iruka thought to himself as he got out of bed and got dressed. He pulled on some boxers and a pair of jeans then headed off to the kitchen for some breakfast. He got a bowl out of the cupboard and some cereal then some milk and put them on a tray he took them over to the table, where he found a note. He picked it up and it read:

_Sorry for leaving you this morning, I have to go train Team 7 today, plus you know how they get when I'm late, especially Naruto. You can come by the training ground later if you want, I know how much you want to see Naruto._

_Hope to see you later._

_Kakashi 3_

Iruka thought about it as he poured milk on to his cereal, he did really want to go see Naruto training, but then a thought shot across Iruka's mind (_I do really want to see Naruto but what if this is another trap, another way for him to do the same as last night. Na, I'm just being silly, so later I'm off to see Team 7 train._)

He finished his breakfast, then went and had a shower then back into his bed room , put on a T-shirt and jeans, grabbed his favourite book and headed off for the park to read in the sunlight for a bit. Since he had time to kill before going.

On his way to the park Iruka past Ichiraku ramen, where he found Naruto eating what looked like his third bowl of ramen. "Hey who do we have here?" Iruka said as he popped his head in, "Iruka sensei!" Naruto said in his usually loud voice.

"Naruto how you doing?" Iruka asked as he sat down next to the boy. "Fine know that I got me some ramen inside me, ha-ha, hey Iruka sensei why aren't you in your chuunin gear?"

"Oh because I got the day off from mission desk and teaching at the academy so I thought I'd be a bit casual today. Your training today aren't you?" Iruka said as he got up to go.

"Yeah with Kakashi sensei, he's a right old pervert." Iruka laughed at Naruto's comment. "Maybe I'll stop by and watch you train see how much you've learned from 'the old pervert'." Iruka said still laughing a little. "Alright, finally gives me a chance to show off my talent." Naruto said happily in is loud voice again. "Ok I'll see you there, bye Naruto." With that Iruka headed off to the park to read.

He reach the park and found a bench, he sat day drench in the early morning sun and began reading his book, when suddenly interrupted by, none other than Kakashi popping out of nowhere, next to him on the bench. Iruka jumped a little then turned to face Kakashi, "I've told you not to do that, it scares the life out of me, popping out of nowhere. Any way what brings you here?" Iruka said as he closed his book and slipped it into his pocket.

"The same as you, thought I'd get a bit of reading done, just a coincidence you happened to be here." Kakashi said it awfully clam voice, smirking under his mask too.

"Sure I bet it was," Iruka said in a sarcastic voice "by the way I've just had a lovely convocation with Naruto about his training and _other _things." Iruka couldn't stop himself from chuckling after saying it. Kakashi picked up on Iruka's chuckle and turned to face him, "Hmm, what's so funny?"

(_Let's have a joke around with Kakashi.) _Thought Iruka,"I'm not going to tell you unless you 'convince' me too, tonight. Oh well I'm off for a walk, I'll see you later Kakashi." Iruka said still chuckling thinking about what Kakashi's face will look like when he tells him, if he tells him.

"Sounds good and I promise I will make you tell me, I'll see you at the training ground right?" Kakashi said already coming up with a devious little plan. "Sure you'll see me there." Iruka said with a wave and then started to go for a walk and Kakashi poofed away to god knows where. (_Hmm, I wonder what Kakashi is going to do; maybe I shouldn't have said that. Damn, to late know, oh well, guess I'll just have to wait and see._)

It was later in the afternoon and Iruka was on his way to the training ground when he heard a loud shout behind him say "Iruka sensei wait up!" It was Naruto again, Iruka stopped and turned to face him, smiling and waving, when Naruto court up to Iruka they both walked to the training ground.

"Hey Naruto cutting it a little late aren't you?"

"Hmm, well I thought I could spend a little more time with Kiba/Shikamaru and Choji." Naruto put his hands on the back of his and closed his eyes like if he was sleeping.

"Um...why did you think that?" Iruka said with a confused expiation on his face.

"Oh because Kakashi sensei is always late, you know what I think, I think that while we're waiting to start training he's off reading those odd books of his."

Naruto had turned his head in Iruka's direction, still looked asleep though. They reached the training area and found Sakura and Sasuke waiting for their sensei. "Finally showed up then. Dobe." Sasuke said not noticing Iruka standing next to Naruto.

"Oh shut up Sasuke. Plus it doesn't matter if I come here late and there's no sensei." Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke and look up and down the road. Iruka happened to be looking over at a small grouping of trees when he happened to spot a small glimpse and Kakashi's silver hair, Iruka smirked and then whispered in Naruto's ear, "Hey Naruto keep quiet but I think I've spotted your sensei so when I give you a thumps up you sneak attack him, but not until I give the signal ok? Oh no kunai or shuriken." Naruto nodded and Iruka walked over to where he saw Kakashi's hair he peeped around a tree just to make sure it was him, and it was, he was sat there reading his book.

Iruka gave Naruto the thumps up and Naruto quickly moved to sneak attack his sensei. Iruka tapped Kakashi on the shoulder, and it made him jump because he was so engrossed in his book. "Hey Kakashi you let your guard down." Iruka smirked and Kakashi looked puzzled then suddenly Naruto had pinned him to the ground and Iruka had taken his book away.

"Got ya, Kakashi sensei." Naruto shouted and Sasuke and Sakura ran to see what had happened.

"Ok ok know get off me Naruto." While Kakashi and Naruto had, let say an argument that Naruto was losing, Iruka lent up a tree and began to read Kakashi book.

"OK Iruka give it back to me?" Kakashi was standing in front of Iruka holding out his hand waiting to receive his book back.

"Hmm, no I think I'll hold on to your book today. I fancy seeing a bit of what you read." Iruka slipped the book into his other pocket and had a smirk on his face.

"Ok if that's what it's going to be, Naruto, you and the other 2 go start training with each other; I need a _private _convocation with Iruka." Naruto walked over to Sasuke and Sakura and said "He says to start training." The 3 of them walked away from the group of trees, leaving Iruka and Kakashi alone.

"OK so you won't give me my book back hmm?" Kakashi had put his hands on the tree, either side of Iruka's head.

"Nope, you're not getting this book back."Iruka said still smirking, but little did he know Kakashi had surrounded Iruka with chakra wire. "Well Iruka I have one thing to say to you."

"What, you giving up." Iruka said still feeling very in control of the situation.

"You let your guard down." Then Kakashi pulled the wire making them touch Iruka tight, but not so they hurt, just enough so he couldn't move.

"Damn you Kakashi with you super fast moves." Iruka said still sort of smirking and looking at his feet know. Kakashi used a finger to lift Iruka's head to face his.

"Aww, come know 'Ruka you know I can be slow when I want. " Kakashi slowly pulled down his mask and started to kiss Iruka; he turned his head to deepen the kiss, and with his hand slipped it into Iruka's pocket and pulled out the book and put it straight into his pocket. Kakashi slowly ended the kiss and undid the chakra wire. "Well done Kakashi, you sure know how to get what you want."

"Not everything I want, I still have tonight to look forward to." Kakashi smirked and pulled his mask back on. Kakashi started to walk over to where Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke where. "Oh by the way Iruka, if I was you I'd be a bit worried about tonight." Kakashi turned to face Iruka and with his one visible eye, sent shivers down Iruka's spine. Kakashi transported himself over to the training genin.

Iruka slumped on to the floor and lent up a tree. (_Did he just say...be worried...oh crap what's he got planed...I really hope it won't kill me, man that would be some way to go...I've just got to not think about it._)

Iruka sat there for some time thinking, he slipped his hand into the pocket he had placed the book from this morning in and... It was gone! (_Wait a second._) He slipped his hand into the pocket he put Kakashi's book in and it was still there. (_Ha-ha Kakashi has picked up the wrong book, well before he realises I'll be off._)

Iruka made his exit, just in time to because Kakashi reached into his pocket to continue his book. (_Ok time to read more of icha icha violence,_) he pulled out the book and "DAMN YOU IRUKA, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE WITH MY BOOK!" Kakashi was well pissed off, he was standing up shaking his fist in the air, and he would have gone after him if he knew where he had gone.

Know Iruka had decided to go home and lock himself in his room, but stayed just long enough to hear Kakashi yelling at him. (_He's so going to kill me later.) _Iruka thought to himself as he fled.

[Back over at Kakashi]

(_Just wait till I get my hands on you Iruka, oh wait that's right, I got all of tonight, ha-ha he's going to be sorry._) Kakashi still stood up hand clench into a fist, he thought up horribly ways to get Iruka tonight that would probably make him cry and feel so sour.

The 3 genin where stood facing their teacher shocked that he had come out with such words, in front of them. Kakashi looked at his students and felt a little ashamed he'd said that so loud, "Um...sorry about that...Just continue training and forget it happened. "

A/N: Sorry it took so long couldn't think how to word it and I've been busy with other things. But I hope it was worth the wait? XD I don't own the people in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka had gone straight home and was hiding in his room just for a little bit, until he noticed the time and realised he'd only had the morning off and now he had got mission desk, so he quickly got changed into his gear and transported straight to the entrance of the building. He slowly walk in and took his place at the desk, as soon as he sat down he was met with Genma in front of him.

"So Iruka, what you done to Kakashi?" Genma said rolling his senbon in his mouth.

"What you on about Genma?" Iruka was actually a little confused.

"Iruka, I heard him yell at you from here, you took his book, from what I heard."

"Ha ha, yeah, he's going to kill me isn't he?" Iruka couldn't stop himself from scratching at his scare on his nose and blushing ever so slightly.

"Yep." (_Damn he's cute when he does that_.) "Iruka, anyone ever say how cute you look when you do that."

Iruka stop and just smiled up at Genma, still blushing from the compliment. Genma moved around so he was next to Iruka on the other side of the desk.

**Over to Kakashi**

Kakashi was sitting in a tree wishing he had his 'icha icha' to read, the 3 genin were still training when Kakashi suddenly, got up and transported in a poof of smoke without one word.

"What where's he off to?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto if we knew where he went, we would go to...Dobe..." Sasuke said.

"Shut up Sasuke...Teme..." Naruto shout back.

**Over to Iruka**

Genma was next to Iruka, leaning on the desk looking down at him, "So Iruka what you doing later? Want to come out for a drink?"

"Sorry Genma, I have plans."

"Plans with who or can I join you?" Genma really wanted to spend time with Iruka; he had a crush on the young chuunin for ages now, too bad he didn't know Iruka was taken.

"He has plans with me, Genma." Kakashi had shocked both Genma and Iruka, since neither of them had sensed his presence. Iruka started to feel a little nervous, because he had no idea what Kakashi was doing here, plus Iruka had taken his 'icha icha' earlier that day.

"Oh Kakashi...when did you get here?" Iruka stuttered out.

"Iruka can you come with me a second, I need to talk to you?"

"Sure, bye Genma." With that Iruka and Kakashi left the room and went outside by a tree, Kakashi leaned up against it and lifted his head up to look at Iruka.

"So, Kakashi what's up?" Iruka asked trying to get this conversation over with, not that he wanted Kakashi to leave but he was a little nervous.

"..."

"Hey Kakashi you're the one who wanted to talk, so talk, what's up?"

"You have this chance to save your skin give me the book and I may spear you for taking it." Kakashi tone was not playful at all full on serious.

"I don't have it on me." Iruka lied; it was back in his desk in the mission room, safest place to keep it, hopefully.

"Tell me where it is now." On the last word his tone had risen in volume. (_He's so mad, over a book. He's going to kill me if I don't give it him...but this is worth it...maybe.) _Iruka thought, he leaned closer to Kakashi's ear and whispered "Your book is in the bin with the rest of the garbage."

Oh how anger and hatred flooded out of Kakashi after that, he wasn't thinking, he only saw red because not only had Iruka said he had through it in the bin but that his favourite book was garbage, his hand balled into a fist, he swung for Iruka's head...

A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Read on to find out what happens and I hope your enjoying this story, not very good at writing but well YOLO I guess. XD I don't own characters.


End file.
